Tissue collection devices are configured in a variety of ways to operate in different environments and through different access paths to target tissue. These different operating environments may pose challenges to efficient and effective collection of tissue samples via biopsy. It is generally preferable to acquire biopsied tissue samples in the least invasive, most time-efficient manner. Minimally invasive approaches configured to access internal organs and/or tissues often eschew direct percutaneous access to avoid clinical damage to tissue and/or organs disposed between nearby percutaneous access points. As such, these minimally invasive methods may require navigation through tortuous passages of, for example, a body lumen such as blood vessels or ducts.
Operating a distal tissue-acquisition tool of a biopsy device such as a tray-style (also known as notched) biopsy needle through tortuous passages can impair its functionality. For example, such needle devices may experience binding between a needle body that can cause changes in tool-end affecting hysteresis and may even impair effective extension and retraction of the needle from its sheath. As such, there is a need for biopsy needle devices that provide improved functionality during operation through tortuous access paths.